An electronic component mounting system that manufactures a mounting substrate by mounting electronic components on a substrate has an electronic component mounting line configured by linking together a screen printer that prints solder paste on electronic components, an electronic component loader that loads the electronic components on a printed substrate (see; for instance, Patent Document 1). An example of the related art described in connection with the Patent Document shows a structure including the screen printer, the electronic component loader, and a reflow machine together that are linked together in series.